Four Swords Plus Lemon
by Ketgirl1992
Summary: I really couldn't think of a title D: sorry! VioxShadowxBluexRedxGreen Lemon! WARNING: Yaoi, Sex, Moresome, SoloM, PWP


**VioxShadowxBluexRedxGreen**

WARNING: Yaoi, Sex, Moresome, SoloM, PWP

**  
I dreamt this a few weeks ago and submitted it on DA 3 Now im submitting it here on ^^  
anyway i thought a little story up in the background sort of.  
Blue and Red are in a relationship; but Blue wants more, but of course our innocent Red not D  
SO he fantasies about him and Red doing stuff...and then more happens 3**

88-88  
  
Blue walked around the house. He was bored stiff! Red was gone to the mall, to buy some stuff. Blue sighed as he sat on the couch and grabbed his gamecube controller and started to play Super Mario. He heard noises upstairs and someone stomping down the stairs. Blue looked to saw Green stomping into the room.

"Are they at it again?" Blue asked to Green. Green sat down in a huff.

"Its so annoying when the two sexbirds sleep next to you..." Green wrapped his arms over each other and watched Blue play his game. The moaning upstairs didn't stop.

"Fucking hell..." Green sighed. After Vio and Shadow's adventure they returned downstairs for much needed dinner. Dinner went fast and everyone was talking and having fun. Until it was around 23:00. Blue stood up.

"Okay guys, im tired im going to bed..." With that and good night to the others he went to his room. He stripped himself off his clothing and dropped himself in bed with only his boxers on. He began thinking about Red and his adorable innocence. Blue closed his eyes. He wanted so much more from Red but he knew Red didn't want that yet. Blue began thinking how Red would look when they were having sex.

"Fuck" Blue growled as he felt his boxers coming tight around him for abit. He hated it when that happened. He began thinking about Red again and then he would turn out as hard as a rock. Of course, it was obviously that that would happen when you are thinking about your loved one who is having sex with you, but that's not the point. The point is; he got horny.

He heard if he could still hear them downstairs. 'Hmm, I can let the erection stay and risk being found out, or I could masturbate…' He thought. He smirked at the last idea. He began sliding his boxers down his legs and smirked at the big erection. Red could make him so horny, ofcourse.

He wrapped his hand around him and slowly moved his hand up and down over his erection. He moaned abit when he felt pleasure going trough his body. He closed his eyes as he speeded up his hand. But he didn't hear someone coming into his room.

Shadow stood there with wide eyes, looking at his friend masturbating. He held his breath as he saw Blue moaning while pulling harder at his erection. Shadow's eyes widen more as he felt his own erection coming up. He blushed, and looked down at the floor. He looked at Blue who had a little bit of drool on his cheek. That turned Shadow completely on. He closed the door behind and slowly but soundless walked to Blue's bed. Blue still didn't notice him. Shadow leaned over his face and blew in Blue's ear. Blue's eyes widened as he saw an smirking Shadow over his face.

"Why someone, is being naughty…" Shadow whispered. Blue looked around for the covers but Shadow already pulled them away. Blue blushed.

"Covers are spoiling the fun, Blue." Shadow sat down next to him. Blue sat up alarmed and looked at Shadow with a glare.

"Piss off!" Blue growled as he pushed Shadow away.

"Aaaaaw." Shadow lied down on Blue. Blue's eyes widened as he blushed. Shadow shifted closer. "I wanna have some fun~!" Blue blushed even more red when he felt Shadow's erection on his own. Shadow chuckled, and he grinded their hips together. Blue closed his eyes and bit his lips.

"The big blue guy is now silent, isn't he?" Shadow smirked as he licked the drool of Blues cheek. Blue moaned as he felt Shadow's tongue on his face. Shadow swiftly pulled his clothing off. Blue looked with an shocked face as Shadow grinded their hips together.

"Oh Blue, you are so hard…" Shadow purred as he grinded harder and faster. Blue couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist. Shadow grinned. But suddenly their moment was interrupted as they heard a soft gasp at the doorway. Shadow and Blue looked to saw Red standing there with tears in his eyes. Blue's eyes widen.

"R-Red!"

"Why hello Red, want to join us?" Shadow smirked. Red's eyes widen. Shadow signed to him to come over at them and Red complied. Red looked at Blue with an scary face. Blue nodded . Red nodded back and slowly walked to them. Shadow pulled off Red's clothes. Red blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Don't be shy, Red. We are all boys after all." Shadow purred as he kissed Red's soft cheek. Blue growled and pulled on Shadow's leg to signal to let Red go. Shadow got the hint and threw Red at Blue who cached Red.

"Fine have it your way!" Shadow growled as he quickly inserted himself into Blue. Blue's eyes widen as he grunted. Red looked with an scared face at Blue.

"J-Just help him…out of his…pain" Shadow grunted. Red nodded quickly as pondered what to do, until he got an idea. Red lowered his face onto Blue as he kissed him. Blue quickly kissed back and wrapped his arms around Red. Shadow smirked.

"Arent you two cute together?" Shadow moved himself in and out of Blue. Blue moaned in Red's kiss. Red got abit turned on at the sight of his boyfriend making soft pleasure sounds and he tried to hide his erection. But Blue saw it before it was too late and smirked. Red blushed.

"Don't be shy…" Blue softly said in Red's ear. Blue wrapped his hand around Red's member and began pulling softly. Red moaned hard. Blue kissed Red again to silence him. Red kissed back hungrily and wrapped his arms around Blue's neck. Shadow felt that he was being ignored and pounded really hard in Blue's ass. That made Blue stop the kiss and moan out really loud. Red blushed at the sound. Blue signalled to Red to shift abit up, and Red did so. Blue softly kissed the tip of Red's erection. Red's eyes widen as he felt Blue's warm mouth around his shaft. He moaned hard. Shadow smiled as he saw Red and Blue both full off pleasure and that turned him on so much. He grunted as he felt his climax coming closer to him, but suddenly it ended really fast as he felt something being inserted into his own ass…or was it someone?

"Do you really think you only got the fun?" Shadow turned around to saw Vio smirking at him. Vio was totally naked and had his member into Shadow's tight ass. Shadow leant down onto Vio's chest.

"Come on, darling. I think Blue wants more fun." Shadow looked down and his eyes widened as he not only saw Blue giving Red a blowjob but also saw Green licking Red and Blue all over. Vio smirked.

"Now you are not the only one in charge…" Vio pulled himself out of Shadow and pulled himself in hard. Shadow's eyes widen.

"V-Vio!!" Vio smirk widened as he rapidly fucked Shadow in the ass. Shadow moaned out really hard and followed Vio's movements which resulted in Blue getting pleasure from Shadow. Red moaned out loud as the blowjob he got from Blue got even more intense. He felt Green licking his nipples. Green also got an handjob from Blue. They all moaned out loud. The temperature got really high as sweat covered their naked bodies. Shadow was the first to feel his climax.

"O-OH GOD!!!" He came hard into Blue. Vio felt his Shadow coming around him and also climaxed with an grunt. They both collapsed on Blue. Red couldn't hold it in anymore as he came into Blue's mouth. A little bit of cum dripped on Blue's cheek but was quickly licked up by an hungry Green. Blue's hands moved harder over Green's erection as he came too. Blue was the only one who didn't came, but that wasn't for long. Red licked his erection and that was enough to pull him over the edge. With an loud moan, he came into Red's mouth.

88-88

Blue opened his eyes. He looked to his left where he saw Red lying on his shoulder with Green on Red's stomach. He looked on his own chest where he saw Shadow had collapsed on top of him. And he looked at his right to see Vio on his chest next to Shadow. Vio had his arms wrapped around both Shadow and Blue's waist. Blue closed his eyes and smiled. He wrapped his arms around them all.

"That was the best thing I have ever done…" And fell to sleep.


End file.
